Clubhouse At The Movies - Willy Wonka
''Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot In an unnamed European town, children go to a candy shop after school. Charlie Bucket, whose family is poor, can only stare through the window as the owner sings "Candy Man". The newsagent for whom Charlie works after school gives him his weekly pay, which Charlie uses to buy a loaf of bread. On his way home, he passes the legendary Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. A mysterious tinker recites the first lines of William Allingham's poem "The Fairies", and tells Charlie, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and his four bedridden grandparents. After he tells Grandpa Joe about the tinker, Joe tells him that Wonka locked the factory because his arch rival, Mr. Slugworth, and other candy makers sent spies disguised as employees to steal Wonka's recipes. Wonka disappeared, but three years later began selling more candy. The origin of Wonka's labour force is a mystery. Wonka announces to the world that he has hidden five "Golden Tickets" in his chocolate Wonka Bars. The finders of these tickets will be given a tour of his factory and a lifetime supply of chocolate. Four of the tickets are found by Augustus Gloop, a gluttonous German boy; Veruca Salt, a spoiled English girl; Violet Beauregarde, a gum-chewing American girl; and Mike Teevee, a television-obsessed American boy. As each child is heralded to the world on TV, a sinister-looking man is observed whispering to them. News breaks that the final ticket has been found by a Paraguayan millionaire. The next day, Charlie finds money in a gutter and uses it to buy a Wonka Bar. He has change left that he uses to buy another Wonka bar that he intends to bring to his family. On leaving the candy store, he learns from people in the street that the millionaires ticket was a fraud and that the real is still at large. When Charlie opens the Wonka bar, he finds the final golden ticket. While racing home, he is confronted by the sinister man seen whispering to the other winners. The man introduces himself as Slugworth. He offers to pay Charlie for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie returns home with his news. Grandpa Joe is so elated that he finds he can walk, and Charlie chooses Grandpa Joe as his chaperone. The next day, Wonka greets the children and their chaperones at the factory gates. Each is required to sign an extensive contract before the tour begins. The factory is a psychedelic wonderland that includes a river of chocolate, edible mushrooms, lickable wallpaper, and other marvellous inventions. Wonka's workers are small, orange-skinned, green-haired Oompa-Loompas. As the tour progresses each child ignore the rules: Augustus falls into the Chocolate River due to his temptation of chocolate, and is sucked up the pipe to the Chocolate Smelting Room. Violet blows up into a blueberry after chewing a three course meal gum that is still in experiment. Veruca demands a goose that lays golden eggs which leads her to falling down the chute leading to the incinerator. Her father also does after Wonka tells him this. After this, they reach the Fizzy Lifting Room, where Charlie and Grandpa Joe reach their temptation, however they are skillful enough not to get caught, but nearly meet their end's with a giant fan on the sealing. Mike, then meets his demise with "Wonkavision." The machine teleports Mike, but leaves him nearly six inches tall. At the end of the tour, Wonka, Charlie and Grandpa Joe remain, but Wonka dismisses them. Grandpa Joe follows Wonka to ask about Charlie's lifetime supply of chocolate, to which Wonka informs them that even though they weren't caught, they still violated the contract, therefore Charlie gets nothing. Grandpa Joe then suggests that Charlie give Slugworth the Gobstopper in revenge, but Charlie can't bring himself to intentionally hurt Wonka, instead he returns the Gobstopper to Wonka and apologizes. Wonka apologizes to them and reveals that "Slugworth" is actually an employee names Mr. Wilkinson, and the offer to buy the Gobstopper was a test for all the kids; and Charlie was the only one who passed. The trio enter the "Wonkavator", a glass elevator that flies out of the factory. Soaring over the city, Wonka tells Charlie that his prize is the factory itself as Wonka created the contest to find a child honest and worthy enough to be his heir. Charlie and his family will live in the factory immediately and take over its operation when Wonka retires. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Walt Disney World - Catch It (1999) Promo (VHS Capture) * Kids' WB - WB Yourself (1999) Promo (VHS Capture) * Aviva Sports (1992) Promo (VHS Capture) * Quest for Camelot Soundtrack Promo * Talking Huckle & Talk & Glow Lowly Toys * Animaniacs - Sing-Along VHS Tape Intro (preview) * The Crayon Box That Talked * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory Full Movie 1971 * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART